


Instalação e fuga

by Amai



Series: Q is an AI: British Artificial Intelligence Série [2]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Artificial Intelligence, Bond is hurt, Q helps Bond in his mission, Q hurts, Q is an AI
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 01:30:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1761855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amai/pseuds/Amai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>História 2: Instalação e a fuga</p><p>O programa de instalação do AI é efetuado com sucesso, mas ele não pode encontrar Bond. Para isso, o programa começa a se auto desenvolver até conseguir invadir o MI6 e encontrar Bond, no meio da Sómalia, sendo perseguido. Ele ajuda James na fuga e acaba com boa parte do seu sistema queimado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Instalação e fuga

**Author's Note:**

> O inicio é apenas o download de dados e instalação do software. Seria interessante se você lesse, mas se no caminho você ficar com preguiça, pule para a partir da data em negrito 09/25/2014 que é a parte da fuga e a primeira interação entre James e seu AI.
> 
> [James Bond/Android Q]

**08/04/2014**

 

[Processo de programação inicializado....]

 

[Reconhecimento Biométrico: PROCURANDO...]

 

[Acesso aos arquivos do Serviço Secreto de Inteligência Britânico (MI6).... CONFIRMADO....]

 

[Reconhecimento Biométrico: SUCESSO....

Oficial Operacional Sênior ‘Double-O’ (‘00’) Ramo. Código "007". James Bond....]

 

[SALVANDO DADOS NO SISTEMA... PROCESSANDO OUTRAS FORMAS DE RECONHECIMENTO...

“Clique em avançar ou espere 20 segundos para avançar automaticamente”]

 

[Scanner de Retina: PROCURANDO....

“Olhe diretamente para a câmera durante 5 segundos”]

 

[Scanner de Retina: FALHOU....]

 

[Frequência de Voz: PROCURANDO....

“Repita pausadamente: The quick brown fox jumps over the lazy dog.”]

 

[Frequência de Voz: FALHOU....]

 

[PROGRAMAÇÃO INCOMPLETA.... ENTRANDO EM MODO SEGURO...]

 

[REGISTRANDO ERROS NO SISTEMA... MODO DE ESPERA ATIVADO....]

 

[DESLIGANDO SISTEMA....]

 

**08/20/2014**

 

[PROCURANDO.... PROCURANDO.... NÃO ENCONTRADO.... ]

 

[Oficial Operacional Sênior ‘Double-O’ (‘00’) Ramo. Código "007". James Bond. DESAPARECIDO]

 

[Estado de Risco Ativado.... Iniciando Protocolo de Segurança Nivel 1....]

 

[Acesso as funcionalidades do imóvel.... SUCESSO....]

 

[Acesso as Câmeras de Segurança.... SUCESSO....]

 

[Acesso as Comunicações.... SUCESSO....]

 

[Acesso aos Arquivos Seguros.... NEGADO....

“Necessário completar a instalação”]

 

[Iniciando Protocolo de Acesso e Busca.... SUCESSO....]

 

[Acessando Arquivos Seguros...

“Insira a chave: _______”]

 

[PROCESSANDO.... PROCESSANDO.... PROCESSANDO...

[Acesso aos Arquivos Seguros.... NEGADO....

“Necessário completar a instalação”]

[INICIANDO PROTOCOLO DE SEGURANÇA NIVEL 3.... PROCURANDO.... PROCURANDO.... PROCURANDO.... FALHOU....]

 

[Oficial Operacional Sênior ‘Double-O’ (‘00’) Ramo. Código "007". James Bond. DESAPARECIDO]

 

[REGISTRANDO ERROS NO SISTEMA... MODO DE ESPERA ATIVADO....]

 

[DESLIGANDO SISTEMA....]

 

**08/30/2014**

 

[INICIALIZANDO SISTEMA OPERACIONAL TOTAL....]

 

[Acesso aos Arquivos Seguros.... SUCESSO....

“Chave inserida com sucesso”]

 

[REGISTRANDO RESULTADOS NO SISTEMA....]

 

[BUSCANDO Oficial Operacional Sênior ‘Double-O’ (‘00’) Ramo. Código "007". James Bond.... ENCONTRADO....]

 

[Acesso aos Arquivos Seguros do Serviço Secreto de Inteligência Britânico (MI6).... CONFIRMADO....]

 

[BAIXANDO ARQUIVOS NO SISTEMA.... PROCESSANDO.... PROCESSANDO....]

 

[Acesso à ficha técnica: SUCESSO....]

 

[Acesso ao relatório das missões: SUCESSO....]

 

[Acesso aos resultados dos exames: SUCESSO....]

 

[Acesso ao arquivo pessoal: SUCESSO....]

 

[Acesso a programação de missões: SUCESSO....]

 

[DESCRIPTOGRAFANDO CÓDIGO DE ACESSO A MISSAO ATUAL.... PROCESSANDO.... PROCESSANDO.... FALHOU....]

 

[ALERTA.... ALERTA.... ALERTA.... INVASÃO DO SISTEMA.... ALERTA.... ALERTA....]

 

[INICIANDO BACKUP AUTOMATICO.... SALVANDO DADOS NO SISTEMA....]

 

[SISTEMA OPERACIONAL SERÁ COMPROMETIDO EM 10 SEGUNDOS....]

 

[INICIANDO DESLIGAMENTO DE EMERGENCIA.... ]

 

**09/25/2014**

 

[INICIALIZANDO SISTEMA OPERACIONAL TOTAL....]

 

[REESTABELECENDO CONEXÃO COM O MI6.... PROCESSANDO.... PROCESSANDO.... PROCESSANDO.... SUCESSO....]

 

[RECUPERANDO ARQUIVOS CORROMPIDOS DO ULTIMO ACESSO ONLINE.... SUCESSO....]

 

[DESCRIPTOGRAFANDO SISTEMA.... PROCESSANDO.... PROCESSANDO.... PROCESSANDO.... SUCESSO....]

 

[ACESSANDO MISSÃO 185: AFRICA....]

 

[PROCURANDO AGENTE.... JAMES BOND ENCONTRADO....]

 

[PROCESSANDO ESTADO FISICO.... ESTÁVEL.... PERIGO....]

 

[PROCESSANDO ESTADO MENTAL.... ESTÁVEL....]

 

[ULTIMA CONEXÃO: 09/25/2014.... IMEDIATA....]

 

[CALCULANDO ESTRATÉGIA.... PORCENTAGEM DE SUCESSO 35%.... ALTO RISCO....]

 

[CALCULANDO NOVA ESTRATÉGIA.... PORCENTAGEM DE SUCESSO 85%.... BAIXO RISCO....]

 

[CALCULANDO NOVA ESTRATÉGIA.... NÃO HÁ NOVAS ESTRATÉGIAS....]

[SALVANDO DADOS NO SISTEMA....]

 

[ENTRANDO NO SISTEMA DO MI6.... CORTANDO CONEXOES.... ATIVANDO FIREWALL DE PROTEÇÃO.... INTERCEPTANDO LIGAÇOES....]

 

[RECEBENDO CHAMADA....]

 

[O SISTEMA ESTÁ SENDO ATACADO.... INICIAR PROTOCOLO DE SEGURANÇA NIVEL 8....]

 

[RECEBENDO CHAMADA....

“Oficial Operacional Sênior ‘Double-O’ (‘00’) Ramo. Código "007". James Bond. Você confirma?”]

 

[AUDIO RECEBIDO:  _R?!_ ]

 

[RECEBENDO CHAMADA....

“Oficial Operacional Sênior ‘Double-O’ (‘00’) Ramo. Código "007". James Bond. Você confirma?”]

 

[AUDIO RECEBIDO: Confirmado. Droga!”]

 

[EFETUANDO LIMPEZA DE RUIDOS.... ASSIMILANDO FREQUENCIA COM O BANCO DE DADOS... 87% DE SIMILARIDADE.... AGENTE JAMES BOND 007 CONFIRMADO.... AMPLIFICANDO AUDIO]

 

[RECEBENDO CHAMADA....

 **“Agente Bond, aqui é o seu Quartermaster. Vire a direita no próximo quarteirão. Eu vou guia-lo nessa missão.”** ]

[AUDIO RECEBIDO:  _O que você disse?!_ ]

 

[RECALCULANDO ROTA.... SUCESSO....]

 

[RECEBENDO CHAMADA....

 **“Aqui é o seu Quartermaster. Siga em frente por cinco quadras."** ]

 

[AUDIO RECEBIDO:  _Você não se parece com o Major..._ ]

 

[RECEBENDO CHAMADA....

**“Eu sou seu Quartermaster pessoal. Fui projetado para guiá-lo nas missões com o objetivo de preservar sua vida. Vire para esquerda na próxima entrada.”]**

 

[AUDIO RECEBIDO:  _Você é o computador...?_ ]

 

[RECEBENDO CHAMADA....

 **“Eu sou um programa de inteligência multifuncional que tem uma capacidade de aprendizado avançada. Eu funciono dentro de uma rede global, não apenas um computador. Entre na terceira casa, haverá um veiculo a sua espera. Siga por noroeste, você irá encontrar um homem. Os mercenários estão a oeste. Cuidado.”** ]

 

[RECEBIDO AUDIO:  _Como você inicializou? Não precisava do meu reconhecimento?_ ]

 

[RECEBENDO CHAMADA....

 **“A confirmação biométrica foi efetuada com sucesso. Foi efetuada ainda uma nova varredura e análise quando me conectei ao seu fone de ouvido. A frequência vocal está com uma porcentagem de erro de doze por cento e o reconhecimento facial está em sete por cento. Segundo os meus cálculos, de acordo com todos os agentes registrados no bando de dados do MI6, você é o mais provável agente 007, James Bond. Levando ainda em consideração que você está no meio da Sómália sendo perseguido por Mercenários, eu sou levado a acreditar que a semelhança entre as missões é ainda um indício da confirmação de sua identidade a partir dos dados recolhido do relatório de missão efetuado por R na ultima quinta-feira.”** ]

 

[AUDIO RECEBIDO:  _OK. Por onde agora?_ ]

 

[RECEBENDO CHAMADA....

**“Siga em frente até uma casa branca. Depois, abandone o veiculo e siga a pé. Você vai encontrar um punhado de turistas, basta se infiltrar entre eles, vou organizar sua passagem de volta para a Inglaterra.”**

 

[AUDIO RECEBIDO:  _Fácil falar quando você não está com furos de bala._ ]

 

[RECEBENDO CHAMADA....

**“Meu sistema operacional está sendo atacado como um vírus pelo sistema operacional do MI6 uma vez que eu tive que modificar os códigos de acesso para encontra-lo. Meu sistema está muito fragilizado e eu não posso trabalhar com toda a minha capacidade por estar efetuando um firewall de proteção, juntamente invadindo as empresas áreas britânicas e africanas para te trazer para casa. Eu sei como é trabalhar com furos. Estanque o ferimento para não perder muito sangue e siga até o consulado inglês. Seu passaporte e passagem estão a caminho. Desligando.”**

 

[DESATIVANDO LINHA DIRETA.... RECEBENDO RELATÓRIO DO FIREWALL...]

 

[SISTEMA COMPROMETIDO EM 65%....]

 

[SALVANDO DADOS NO SISTEMA....]

 

[EXECUTANDO MANUTENÇÃO AUTOMÁTICA....]

 

[ATUALIZANDO FIREWALL DE PROTEÇÃO....]

 

[EFETUADO EMBARQUE.... AGENTE JAMES BOND CONFIRMADO.... 95% DE SIMILARIDADE]

 

[MODO DE ESPERA CORROMPIDO....]

 

[DESLIGANDO SISTEMA OPERACIONAL....]

**Author's Note:**

> E então, o que vocês estão achando até agora? Eu não posso prometer que não vai ter muito mais dessa parte de programação. Mas eu posso ser persuadida...  
> Um beijo!


End file.
